Izzy's Friend
by Kadyrenay18
Summary: Izzy gets a hot new friend named Magnus. Alec has had a crush onMagnus for three years,but will Magnus return his affection? WARNING: this story deals self homophobia, self harm, violence, sexual assault; this story also contains adult language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: This is my first fanfic, please leave a review and tell me if you like it.**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, sadly.**

 ****

 **WARNING: This story deals with self homophobia, self harm, violence, and sexual assault; this story almost has adult language and sexual content.**

 ****

 **N/A: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Alec's POV**

The doorbell rang.

"ALEC! WILL YOU GET THAT?!" Izzy yelled from her bathroom.

Alec groaned, but got up from the couch, making his way towards the door. He opened the door playing on his phone and said "You must be the new boy toy"

Heheard a deep and smooth,angelic voice say "I would really rather you call me Magnus, seeing as that's my name."

"Sorry man it's nothing personal" Alec looked up and his eyes widened as he took in the vision before him.

Magnus wore tight, sparkly leather pants, that left little to the imagination. He had a tight navy blue button up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and a sparkly, black bow tie. He wore a black hoop lip ring and makeup. His eyelids were a dark  
blue, and his eyes were lined with black. His hair was black and spiked with blue at the tips, and glitter throughout the spikes.

Alec composed himself quickly"I'm guessing you go to a different school seeing as I've never seen you before?" Alec said trying to sound indifferent.

Magnus looked offended "Really Lightwood, we've gone to the same school sense we were freshman, it's been three years?" Magnus quarked an eyebrow "and how could you forget this" he motioned to his body.

"I didn't forget it, I just didn't notice it in the first place" Alec said with obvious sarcasm "don't get to offend I don't pay attention to anyone in school, besides I don't think we have any classes together this year."

The smirk fell from Magnus' face and he just looked annoyed "Wehave all of our classes together. You just sit in the back thinking you're better than everyone else!" Magnus yelled the last part and turned to storm off.

" Magnus... wait...um your date"

"Oh shit." It was obvious that Magnus had forgot.

"Um uh... why don't you uh come in" Alec looked kinda guilty "I.. um... I'm sorry"

Alec opened the door wider and let Magnus in " I'm uh going to go get Iz" he was beet red, as he just kinda started at Magnus' eyes.

Magnus smirked and raised an eyebrow "right...um sorry" Alec blushed harder and bolted up the stairs. 

* * *

**Magnus' POV**

Magnus sat on the couch listening to Izzy and Alec's muffled voices. He jumped when he heard Izzy yell "ALEXANDER GIDDION LIGHTWOOD! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, HE'S GONE TO SCHOOL WITH US SINCE FRESHMAN YEAR, YOU NITWIT!"

Magnus watched as Alec bolted down the stairs, skipping the last six, dogging the objects that Izzy was throwing as she followed him. " ALEC GET BACK HERE, I CANT RUN IN THESE" she made her way down the stairs quickly and gestured to her high heeled boots.

"To bad for you Iz, I guess that gives me an advantage"

Izzy threw a hair brush and Alec dogged it, then smirked as he jumped the length of the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

Izzymotioned for Magnus to follow her to the kitchen, as Magnus walked into the kitchen his eyes widened as Alec jumped and slid across the island, landing on the ground and grabbing a wooden spoon in defense. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to be nice and play match maker for you, but you are so oblivious to the fact that Magnus finds you attractive"

Magnus stiffen and his eyes widened, luckily Alec hadn't noticed him yet.

"Iz of course I know who he is"

"Then why would you say you didn't"

Alec whisper shouted "Really Iz would you tell the guy that you've had a thing for for three years, that you've been hopelessly waiting for him to talk to you, only to find out he's coming here for a date with your sister!?"

Magnus smiled a little he'd had a thing for Alec since freshman year,but Alec just came out last year, and he thought that Alec had no interest in him so he watched him from a far.

Magnus stepped out of the corner and cleared his throat, and watched as Alec's eyes widened and his body visibly stiffen. Magnus finally spoke " this is very nice information" Alec turned red and cursed.

Alec then turned to Izzy and glared "If you planned to play match maker then why are you dating the person you're trying to match me with" Alec was visibly annoyed and embarrassed

"Alexander, if I may interject..."

"No don't" Alec snapped "haven't I already embarrassed myself enough in front of you?"

Alec glared at Izzy and then Magnus watched him as he walked toward his room.

"Alec wait..." Magnus said desperately

"I said don't" Alec seethed

Alec walked into his room down the hall and slammed the door, Magnus jumped at the sound. Izzy went to follow Alec, but Magnus grabbed her wrist. Izzy turned around.

"Can I talk to him... please?" Magnus looked at her desperately

Izzy nodded "I know you really like him, but I think he needs to know that" Izzy winked at him and smirked before saying "go get em' tiger"

Magnus made his way to the door, he cast one more look at Izzy before entering.

* * *

 **N/A: I hope you enjoyed that the next chapter should be uploaded soon!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	2. Let me explain

**N/A: Thisis chapter two. Yay! I hope you guys like this.**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot :(**

 ****

**WARNING: This story deals with self homophobia, self harm, violence, and sexual assault; this story almost has adult language and sexual content.**

 **N/A: ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

Alec sat on his bedin his pitch black room, with his knee curled up to his chest, his arms crossed over his knees, and his head resting on his arms.

He heard someone open his door, step in and close the door behind them. He heard the figure move to his bed, and felt the bed shift slightly as the figure sat next to him. He scooted closer to the figure, assuming it was Izzy, and rested his head on the  
figures shoulder.

"Iz, next time you play match maker don't try to set me up with one of your boy toys, and at least make sure the guy is interested"

Alec jumped and scooted away as he heard the figure chuckle, that was not Izzy. Alec scooted so far away that he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Jesus Alexander, are you ok" Magnus actually sounded worried

"I'm fine" Alec grumbled "I thought you were Izzy"

"Not that I know you're ok..." he spoke the next part quietly "I'm not dating or fooling around with your sister"

"Oh joy" Alec said in a playful sarcasm

Alec looked up and met Magnus' eyes, they were all Alec could see in the dark. They were a glowing golden green, piercing the darkness.

"And I'm very interested" Magnus purred

Alec shivered, Alec stood then sat back on the bed.

Alec heard Magnus grab something off the night stand. Magnus then grabbed Alec's wrist and started writing. Alec went to protect but then realized what Magnus was doing.

"Text me and we can set up a date" Magnus seemed to be a little nervous "unless you don't want to"

Magnus went to get up taking Alec's silence as rejection, but Alec grabbed Magnus' wrist.

"I would love to go on a date with you" Alec said reassuringly

Magnus smiled then kissed the back of Alec's hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" Magnus walked and opened the door then turned around "you can text me tonight if you want, goodnight Alexander"

"Goodnight Magnus"

And with that Magnus left and closed the door. 

* * *

**Magnus' POV**

Magnus walked out of Alec's bedroom with a smile on his face. He made his way back to the kitchen where Izzy pounced on him with her question.

"How'd it go? Is Alec still pissed at me? Does he know you like him? Are you two going on a date?" Izzys eyes were wide and expecting him to answer.

"It went very well. No, he's not pissed. Yes he knows. And I hope we go on a date I gave him my number." Magnus looked at Izzy and she squealed

"Ok now go home and get some sleep, you can sit with us at lunch tomorrow"

"Ok. Goodnight Izzy. See you tomorrow "

"Goodnight Magnus. See you tomorrow "

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything"

"No problem, I'll give you the whole don't hurt my brother speech later"

"I'll expect nothing less from you"

And with that Magnus made his way home.

He opened the door to his house and lock it behind him.

"Hi honey."

"Hey mom"

"You seem happy, how about you tell me what happened in the morning. I'm exhausted"

"Ok night mom see you in the morning "

"Night darling sweet dreams"

Magnus went to sleep with a smile on his face, and dreamed of a certain black haired blue eyed angle.

* * *

 **N/A: I hope you liked that, it was a cute chapter. But there's a storm brewing and you'll soon learn of Magnus' past.**


End file.
